detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 19: Nemuru Kimi no Yokogao ni Hohoemi o
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Nemuru Kimi no Yokogao ni Hohoemi o es el ending 19 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 350 hasta el episodio 375. Sinopsis Este ending se centra en la foto que tiene Ran en el escritorio de su habitación; Es una foto en la que esta ella y Shinichi en el Parque de Diversiones Tropical Island. La imagen queda fija pero pasa por las distintos momentos del día. Al final aparece Conan de espaldas girando hacia adelante. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Kaze no naka warattari naitari kenka mo shita ne Itsumo yume no temae de sou futari wa Kitto sugu soko ni shirazu ni ita ne Color no kisetsu wa kurukuru megutte Iroiro atta ne Nemuru kimi no yokogao ni hohoemi wo Ima to ima ga zutto tsunagatte mirai ni nareba ii na Kimi to iru to itsumo to chigau jibun ni nareru Demo honto ni kizutsukitakunakute kyou no watashi wa saiaku datta Jibun ga kawaikute aite no koto kangaeru tsumori de Jibun no koto mamotteta Hageshii koi ni wa hageshii itami ga attemo Gutto ude no naka de dakishimerareru to nani mo ienaku natte shimau Zutto suki dakara kimi ni mo suki de ite hoshii Nemuru kimi no yokogao ni kuchidzuke wo Ashita wa kyou yori mo motto ii hi ni narimasu you ni Nemuru kimi no yokogao ni hohoemi wo Ima to ima ga zutto tsunagatte mirai ni nareba ii na Mirai ni nareba ii na |-|Inglés = As we fight and laugh and cry in the wind We are always so short of a dream I know there was a definite truth Natural colours of the season are spinning I have seen them all Sleeping with a smile on your face In hoping of better things to come in the future Become one with yourself; that is unique But today I really was horrible. The opponent will think that Im unique I can keep my Love and intense pain even more severe I would say anything to be embraced in the arms and heart. You have a dream which I wish I could capture I kiss you as you sleep So tomorrow will be a better day than today Sleeping with a smile on your face In hoping of better things to come in the future Forever hoping for the future. |-|Español = A medida que luchamos y nos reímos y lloramos en el viento Siempre estamos tan lejos de un sueño Sé que había una verdad definitiva Colores naturales de la temporada están girando He visto a todos Dormir con una sonrisa en su cara En la esperanza de mejores cosas por venir en el futuro Conviértete en uno con uno mismo, es decir única Pero hoy estaba realmente horrible. El oponente pensará que soy única Puedo mantener mi Amor y dolor intenso aún más grave Yo diría cualquier cosa para ser abrazado en los brazos y el corazón. Usted tiene un sueño que me gustaría poder capturar Te beso mientras duerme Así que mañana será un día mejor que hoy Dormir con una sonrisa en su cara En la esperanza de mejores cosas por venir en el futuro Siempre con la esperanza para el futuro. Curiosidades *Este ending no muestra el resumen del capitulo que acaba de terminar. *También es el ending de la OVA #04. Imágenes Ending 19 U-ka saegusa IN db 1.JPG.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 19 U-ka saegusa IN db 2.JPG.JPG|Contraportada del CD Ending 19 U-ka saegusa IN db CD.JPG.jpg|CD Ending 17 Tarjeta edición especial.JPG.jpg|Tarjeta de edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings